User blog:Mejiaj1/ BW:Smoker vs Luffy Timeskip Fight prediction
This my predicition of the upcoming fight when Luffy battle Smoker after smoker got his body back. The location of the fight is the freezing side of punk hazard .(note:this is my first time making a prediction wish me luck :)! ) Luffy:Hey smoker, you finally have your body back! *Luffy smiling at Smoker* Smoker:Strawhat prepare your self, this time you are mine! Luffy:Let see about that! I have gotten stronger since we last met. *Luffy remember battling smoker in Marineford war* Smoker: So have I Strawhat! *Smoker attacks Luffy with White Blow(but more faster), Luffy dodges it with easily and start to attack. Luffy:Aramament hardening Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!!*Smoker dodges luffy attack and goes on charging towards Luffy* Smoker: White Launcher!*Luffy barly dodge the attack but get scratch by the Jitte. Luffy: You have gotten stronger Smokie!* Luffy smiling* Smoker:So have you, but that make no difference.*Smoker attack luffy* Smoker:White Launch! *Luffy punches through Smoker's attack and grab one of his ciagars* Smoker:Why did you grab one of my ciagars?*As Smoker light a ciagar* Luffy:I just wanted to see how can you fight while smoking with a ciagar. Luffy attacks Smoker Strawhat Crew:*Stares*.......... Luffy:Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol! * Smoker gets punch in chest and proceed to kick Luffy in the face.(using hi s haki, both Luffy and Smoker crash down on the ground. Smoker gets up quickly and attacks* Smoker:White Spark!*Luffy gets surrounded by Smoker's attack* Luffy:Aramament hardening Gomu Gomu no Balloon* Luffy escapes Smoker's attacks and is in the air* Luffy:Arament hardening Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling*Luffy attacks Smoker and strikes him to the the ground, the marines are shocked* Marines:Smoker have been damaged by Stawhat Luffy!*Smoker stand up and shouts at his men* Smoker:SHUT UP!!! *Smoker strikes Luffy with mutilple White Blows, Luffy attacks back to counter* Luffy: Aramament hardening Gomu Gomu no mi Gatling!*A big explosion of smoke sorrounded the space bewteen Smoker and Luffy*Smoker fly in air and attack* Smoker:White Cobra!*Smoker creates a shot of smoke shape as a cobra, the attack then grabs luffy. Smoker than jab Luffy mutiple times with his jutte. Smoker let's go of luffy from the air and as luffy is falling Smoker proceed on attacking him more* Smoker:Strawhat time to end your freedom! Luffy:OW!Smoker its been fun but am going to end this now.*Luffy smiling* Smoker:Am not letting you escape! Luffy: Gear second*Luffy uses gear second on both his arm* Luffy:Arament hardening*Luffy use busoshoku haki on both his arms* Luffy:Gomu Gomu no Twin Red Hawk!!!!!*Luffy ignite both his arms* Smoker: White Wipe Out!!!!!!*Smoker combines both his fists into one enormous fist of smoke and with the power of busoshoku haki to collide with Luffy* *The collision cause a great explosion of smoke* Tashigi:Smoker!!!!!!!!!*Tashigi screams out* Chopper:Luffy!!!!!!!*Chopper scream out* Sanji:Chopper don't worry he is fine.*Chopper still worried* *The smoke clears out,Smoker and Luffy are on the ground* *luffy stands up* Luffy:Wow that was fun a explosion!*Luffy smiling with minor injuries* Smoker:Strawwwwhatt.......*Smoker still on the ground with somewhat major injuries, the marines are shocked* Marines:Vice- Admiral Smoker have been defeated!!!!!!!!!!*Luffy talks to Smoker* Luffy:Smoker thanks for the fight, i know we are going to meet up again, can wait for a rematch! *Luffy smiling* Nami: Luffy lets go before they call backup! Brook: Luffy-san lets leave before they shoot us to death. Brook:Even though am already dead*Brook laugh * Luffy: ALRIGHT LET'S SET SAIL!!!!!!!!!!!! *The strawhats leave punk hazard* Aftermath Tashigi:Smoker are you alright? Smoker:Yeah Tashigi, just need to rest for awhile. Smoker:Tashigi, next time Strawhat Luffy won't have his freedom! The End- Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts